Magical Mirror
by sarumashiro
Summary: "Kau tahu? Dunia dibalik cermin... adalah dunia yang semua hal menjadi berbeda. Takdir yang seharusnya tak boleh dilintasi..."/Terinspirasi oleh lagu Rin dan Len Kagamine, Magical Mirror (by hitoshizuku x yama/illust tama)/My second fic... i hope you enjoying this ( w )/"


**Yahooo, I'm come back! *jreng jreng jreng***

**Sekarang author lagi pengen bikin cerita tentang pairing Rin sama Len!**

**Diambil dari lagu Magical Mirror by hitoshizuku x yama! Dan tentunya ilustratornya favorit author, Tama Songe-sama! XD**

**Karena lagu ini sudah sukses besar ngebuat author bercucuran air mata, jadi author ingin menunjukkan rasa terimakasih dengan membuat fic ini :3**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Music Production**

**oOo**

**Mahou no Kagami**

Sunyi dan sepi. Begitulah keadaan tempatku berada sekarang. Kututup buku yang kubaca sejak tadi dan meneguk tehku. Aku ingin sekali memiliki orang yang bisa kuajak berbicara. Akan tetapi, ibu selalu sibuk, begitu juga dengan ayahku. Ayah sedang berperang, dan ibu pergi menjadi sukarelawan untuk bagian perawatan. Disini hanya aku sendiri, ditemani dengan bibi yang setiap hari datang untung membereskan dan merapikan rumah. Apabila pekerjaan bibi telah selesai, ia akan segera pulang, mengurusi kelima anaknya yang masih kecil.

Aku mendorong kursi rodaku menuju rak buku. Namaku adalah Rin, dan kakiku lumpuh karena kecelakaan saat kecil. Itulah mengapa aku menggunakan kursi roda. Kuletakkan buku bacaanku ke tempatnya semula dan menatap jendela kamarku yang terbuka. Angin berhembus pelan dan memberikan kesan sejuk pada tubuhku. Aku menarik napas dalam.

'_Aku ingin bisa berjalan, dengan begitu aku tak akan merasa bosan. Aku juga ingin perang segera berakhir, agar ibu dan ayah segera pulang. Dan aku ingin memiliki teman yang bisa diajak mengobrol disini,'_ batinku memohon.

"_Selamat siang,"_

Aku terkesiap dan menoleh ke belakangku. Rasanya tadi ada yang menyapaku, namun siapa...? Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling kamar. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Lalu, siapa tadi yang memanggilku? Apa hanya perasaanku saja?

"_Disini. Bukalah kain penutup cermin besarmu," _

Aku langsung menatap ke arah cermin besar dekat tempat tidur. Memang ada sebuah cermin besar yang ditutupi kain. Aku yang menutupnya, karena tak ingin melihat kondisi tubuhku yang menyedihkan ini. Aku bergegas mendorong kursi rodaku menuju cermin tersebut. Kutarik napas, dan dengan pelan kubuka kain yang menutupi cermin tersebut.

Aku terkesiap saat menatap bayangan di cermin. Bayangan yang terpantul bukanlah wajahku, akan tetapi wajah seorang laki-laki yang terlihat seumuran denganku. Ia mengenakan jubah berwarna biru gelap dan pakaian yang terasa asing bagiku. Wajahnya cukup imut untuk ukuran laki-laki. Ia memiliki mata berwarna biru langit seperti mataku, dan rambut berwarna pirang seperti diriku. Bisa dibilang, apabila aku menjadi laki-laki mungkin akan seperti ini.

"_Selamat siang," _ujar pemuda tersebut dengan suara yang lembut.

"A-ah, selamat siang..." jawab Rin gugup. Ia masih bingung dengan kemunculan sosok ini.

"_Kau pasti bingung dengan kemunculanku yang begitu tiba-tiba. Perkenalkan, aku adalah seorang penyihir," _ujar lelaki tersebut.

Aku terdiam. Apa? Penyihir? Mereka benar-benar ada? Kukira mereka hanya ada dalam buku-buku cerita yang kubaca saja. Ah, bagaimana bisa? Tapi, kemunculannya di cermin ini menunjukkan bahwa ia tak berbohong.

"Eh... yah, begitulah... itu..." aku bingung untuk menjawabnya. Rasanya pikiranku campuk aduk antara bingung, senang, dan penasaran.

"_Aku senang bisa berjumpa dan berbicara denganmu," _kata pemuda itu dan tersenyum. Senyumnya terasa sangat lembut dan menyenangkan.

"A-aku juga! Aku sangat senang bisa berjumpa denganmu!" seruku, berusaha menunjukkan rasa senangku. Pemuda itu terkejut sesaat, namun kembali tersenyum setelahnya.

Aku menatap pemuda itu sesaat. Apakah ini keajaiban? Apakah ini sihir yang dibuatnya? Entahlah. Akan tetapi, aku senang sekali, karena akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang mungkin bisa kuajak berbicara untuk menemaniku. Sudah lama sekali aku menunggunya. Menunggu seseorang yang dapat menemaniku disini.

"Ah... apa boleh... aku menyebutmu sebagai... teman pertamaku?" tanyaku ragu. Pemuda itu tersenyum lagi.

"_Tentu saja boleh. Aku senang sekali bisa berteman denganmu," _jawabnya.

Aku tak percaya ini. Akhirnya datang seseorang yang bisa menjadi temanku. Apakah ini mimpi? Sihir? Atau kenyataan? Ah, terserahlah yang manapun itu. Aku merasa ini adalah sebuah keajaiban dari Tuhan. Aku menjulurkan tanganku ke cermin. Semoga ini sebuah kenyataan.

"Maukah... kau memanggil namaku?" tanyaku kepada sosok itu.

Pemuda itu menatapku dengan lembut. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya tepat di tempat tanganku menyentuh cermin itu. Dan saat itulah sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang menggenggamku. Tangannya terasa lembut dan hangat.

"_Tentu saja, Rin," _ucap pemuda itu.

Saat mendengarknya, mataku terasa hangat dan tanpa terasa air mata mengalir di pipiku. Ini kenyataan. Akhirnya ada orang yang dapat menemaniku disini. Aku tidak sendirian lagi. Akhirnya aku... menemukan orang yang dapat menjadi temanku.

"Terimakasih..." ucapku disela-sela tangisanku.

**oOo**

Mulai hari itu, kehidupanku berubah. Pemuda yang menyebut dirinya sebagai penyihir itu mengabulkan seluruh permintaanku. Ia menjadi temanku dan menemaniku. Ia juga menyembuhkan kakiku, dan akhirnya aku bisa berjalan kembali. Perang yang telah berlangsung sangat lama akhirnya berakhir. Kebahagiaan dan tawa dalam kamar ini pun bertambah.

Aku ingat saat aku masih kecil, aku bermimpi ingin menjadi putri dalam sebuah kerajaan. Bahkan sekarang impian itu menjadi kenyataan. Ayah yang menjadi panglima pasukan dan telah memenangkan peperangan, diangkat menjadi raja setelah raja muda wafat, karena tidak ada lagi yang dapat menggantikan raja tersebut.

Semua permintaanku terlah terkabul olehnya. Akan tetapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terlewat olehku. Kutatap wajah pemuda itu dan tanganku menyentuh permukaan cermin. Pemuda itu terkejut sesaat, dan menggenggam tanganku, seperti saat pertama kali kami bertemu. Akan tetapi, rasanya ada sedikit kesedihan dalam genggaman tangannya. Aku menatap matanya dan terlihat ada sedikit kesedihan dalam raut wajahnya.

"Kumohon, tetaplah bersamaku... jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri..." ucapku pelan.

Kami terdiam lama, dengan tangan yang masih bertautan dengan erat.

Semoga saat ini terus berlanjut selamanya. Aku ingin bersama dengannya. Walaupun ia bukanlah seorang penyihir yang dapat mengabulkan permintaanku, aku tetap ingin bersamanya. Aku tak ingin berpisah dengannya. Aku ingin terus menggenggam tangannya. Pemikiran ini terus berputar di kepalaku, menyebabkan aku tak bisa tidur.

Aku ingin bertemu dengan pemuda itu, dan tertawa bersamanya.

**oOo**

Akan tetapi, kelihatannya permohonanku tak akan pernah terkabul. Sihir dari pemuda itu mulai habis, dan kami harus berpisah. Aku menatap pemuda itu tak percaya saat ia mengutarakan hal itu. Bagaimana mungkin? Aku tak ingin berpisah dengannya.

"_Sekarang impianmu telah tercapai... sudah waktunya aku pergi," _kata pemuda itu pelan. Aku terdiam mendengarnya.

"Jangan...jangan pergi..." ucapku pelan, menahan tangis.

"_Sihirnya akan hancur apabila aku tak pergi... aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu..." _jawab pemuda itu dan tersenyum.

"Jangan katakan itu..." mataku mulai terasa hangat.

"_Jangan menangis..." _

"Kumohon, jangan pergi..." air mataku tak bisa kutahan lagi, dan akhirnya jatuh mengaliri pipiku.

"_Kau tahu? Dunia dibalik cermin... adalah dunia yang semua hal menjadi berbeda. Takdir yang seharusnya tak boleh dilintasi..." _aku terus menangis saat mendengar pemuda itu berbicara.

"_Aku... hanya mengembalikan apa yang telah kau berikan kepadaku," _ujar pemuda itu dan tersenyum. Aku terkejut dan mendongak. Ia tersenyum dan menunjukku.

"_Senyumanmu.. tangisanmu... tak akan pernah kulupakan. Karena itu, kumohon padamu... jangan pernah lupakan aku..." _kata pemuda itu dengan senyum sedih. Kuulurkan tanganku untuk menggenggam tangannya. Tubuh pemuda itu mulai menghilang perlahan-lahan.

"_Selamat tinggal, Rin," _ucap pemuda itu dengan senyum kebahagiaan, dan menghilang.

**oOo**

Kakiku terasa lemas dan akhirnya membuatku terjatuh. Kutatap cermin dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dia itu telah pergi. Ia pergi meninggalkanku. Aku menangis sekeras-kerasnya dengan tangan masih menyentuh cermin itu. Tidak... jangan tinggalkan aku...

Aku harap kami bisa bertemu kembali suatu saat. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan terus merawat cermin ini dan memolesnya. Aku akan terus menunggu sampai kau kembali. Aku akan terus menunggu...

Aku akan menunggumu, walaupun itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama... aku akan terus menunggumu, Len.

**The End**

**oOo**

**Owowowowowowowowo**

**Akhirnya fic kedua author selesaaaiii (OwO)**

**Author senang sekali bisa bikin fic berdasarkan lagu itu...**

**Salah satu lagu vocaloid favorit author, walaupun sedih (T^T) *cry* **

**Terimakasih kepada hitoshizuku x yama yang telah membuat lagu ini...**

**Terimakasih kepada Tama Songe-sama yang juga telah membuat movienya... gambarnya bagus sekaliii (=w=)**

**Dan tentu saja, terimakasih kepada para readers yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca fic author.. author senang sekalii *nyedot ingus***

**Review pleasee... tapi kuharap nggak ada flame, ehehehe (=w=")**


End file.
